summer training
by Archer1984
Summary: This is a story that I wrote a few weeks before season 5a started. I was pleasantly surprised with how accurate it turned out to be. This is a story about Scott and Liam training that turned out to have a strange affect on Liam. It is my very first fan fic so please keep that in mind when reviewing it, and please review it. It is rated mature for some pretty clear reasons.


It has been has been close to a month since their battle in Mexico. Derek is off somewhere alone and Mr. Argent is with the Calaveras, and things seem peaceful for the moment. Stiles spends a good portion of his time with his girlfriend, Kira is with her parents in New York for the summer visiting her family. Scott is spending a lot of time working at the vets clinic and hanging out with his younger Bata Liam, and finding that he is making a decent teacher.

Liam is enjoying his summer more than he thought he would, spending time with his alpha Scott. Mexico was the first time he really felt in control of his wolf side, but still had a long way to go before he has the control Scott has. He still feels he needs to find an anchor as Scott would say. In the meantime he is making some progress with his enhanced senses, strength and speed. Pretty much every day or evening Liam and Scott spend their time together honing their skills in the woods or just hanging out.

This Monday isn't any different. It is about 6 pm when Liam gets to the clinic to see what they are going to do tonight. He walks into the back door and sees Scott and the Doc standing at the metal exam table with a medium sized dog laying on it. Liam has a look of concern on his face when Scott sees him standing there. "Hi Liam" Scott said with a smile to ease the concern he felt from him Bata "don't worry this little guy is just fine he will be waking up soon. His owner just wanted his boys snipped"

Liam has a whole new concerted look but for a whole different reason. The Doc and Scott chuckled a bit as they see Liam's face while grabbing his own boys feeling like he needed to protect them. "Poor guy" Liam said as he walks over to the table and starts to help Scott put on the cone of shame "that would totally suck. Falling asleep one day and waking up with your man hood gone"

"Couldn't agree more" Scott said as he fastened the last strap on the cone "One more reason I'm happy people don't keep werewolves as pets".

"Ya, if they did and they tried to do this to me" Liam pointing to the dog slowly waking up "My owner would be missing theirs"

Doc is washing his hands shaking his head from the male adolescent banter, then turns and walks over to the table drying his hands with a paper towel looking at Liam "After Scott here puts this guy away he can take off. I hear you guys have a long night ahead of you"

The Bata now has a look of concern again directed towards his Alpha. "I do?"

"It's nothing you can't handle" Scott reassured as Doc smirked and walked out of the room.

Liam opens the cage door for Scott, to put the dog in and they walk out to Scott's motorcycle. At first Liam felt kind of weird about riding bitch on the back of his bike, being two guys and all, but he soon realized it was a lot better than walking. Scott drives them up to their usual spot in front of Derek's family house. "So what do you have planed for us tonight?" Liam wonders

"Think of it as hide-n-seek"

"I'm guessing I will be the seeker" Liam said looking ready but irritated as he stepped in some mud "Great it rained earlier so now everything is going to be good and muddy"

"If you worried about a little mud we can just call it a night" Scott smirked

"I'm not worried about the mud as much as I am of my mom if I get more cloths dirty beyond washing" Liam frowned

Scott looking at his own cloths "Good point I'm running out of cloths and can't afford new ones"

The boys stand there thinking for a second then Scott has an idea "You know what? It's time to be part of our wild side and be closer to nature" looking at Liam's confused look "Let's go in the nude"

"You mean naked?" Liam confirmed surprised and looking around like someone might be there

"Ya why not? No one is here and it is a warm night"

Liam still looking concerned

"Look if you are shy about the nakedness you shouldn't be. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before"

Liam seemed a little more confident.

"It is either that or call it a night"

"Well when you put it that way" Liam said as he took off his shirt and started pulling down his gym shorts reveling his tight bright green compression shorts that hugged his man hood tightly. He folds up his discarded cloths and put them in his bag on Scott's bike, as he saw his Alpha taking off his cloths. Scott wasn't taking them off in any seductive way at all, but for some reason Liam can't take his eyes off his Alpha as he took off his shirt. His eyes go from Scott's smooth and well defined chest, down to his rock hard but touchable abs. Liam counts all eight of them as his eyes went down and stopped at the little trail of hair from his navel down under his waist band of his jeans. At that point Scott moves to taking off his pants, unbuttoning them and then pulling down the zipper. For the younger Bata Scott was doing this really slowly, as if time slowed down only for him in that moment. Scott continued with the zipper revealing a view of jet black curly hair that was well groomed. There was a split second that Liam thought to himself that 'thank god for being a werewolf ' because he know if it wasn't for his enhanced senses he wouldn't be able to see this magnificent site in this dime of moon light. Right after that thought Scott's jean fall to the ground revealing the surprisingly tan and soft four inches of alpha penis. Scott stepped out of them and flips them up with his foot making his gulf ball sized balls swing one side to the other. For Liam this is the first time he has ever seen another guy in this kind of way he didn't know what to think. In fact his brain just shut off to everything but the beautiful and strong site not more than five feet in front of him. The whole removing of Scott's clothing, shoes and all, took about ten seconds but for Liam it was more like ten wonderful minutes. Scott balls up his cloths and shoves them in his bag and puts it on the bike. This is enough of an action to pull Liam out of his gaze, and replace the wonderment that was a naked Scott McColl with confusion about what just happen.

Now looking at his Bata, Scott could see Liam looking at him with confusion. "What? It has been awhile since I could do laundry so I had to go commando today." Scott said with a smirk, mistaking Liam's look of confusion for his lack of underwear and not for what it really was. "and if you don't want to be seen by me a mile away I would get rid of them very bright shorts you have on"

Liam looks down and fakes a chuckle as Scott turns around to his bag to get his phone. Liam takes the opportunity to rub his hand over his man hood to make sure he isn't sporting wood. When he was satisfied with only being half staffed, mostly from the checking itself, he pulled down his underwear. The cooler breeze the swapped around his ball chilled them down and reduces his half staffed penis. Scott turns around with his phone in hand and smiled. "Brisk isn't it" remarks Scott "ok I set the timer for one minute. After you shut it off when it sounds come get me if you can" Scott smiles with a fun look, pushed the button and took off with a speed that made Liam impressed.

The minute that Liam had to wait went as slow as the view of Scott went. It did give him time to think over what happen. He didn't think he was gay, due to the fact that he never went through that before. He's never even thought of a guy when he was rubbing one out. If he did want to mess around with a guy he would have gave into Mason's drunken attempts to get with him. He came to the conclusion that it must have been a fleeting thought caused by the fact that he is really horny from lack of time to jack off. Right after he told himself that he shakes the ideas from his mind pushes the button on the phone alarm, sniffs the air to pick up Scott's scent and ran as fast as he could after him.

The Bata was running in the woods for the better part of an hour. He was using every one of his senses to hunt down his Alpha but couldn't as much as get a glimpse of him. The part that was getting him the most pissed off was that he never once lost Scott's sent. His noise, the part he had the most under control was failing him. He was getting so upset that he was starting to lose control. Liam could feel his naked body change into full wolf mood. He stopped dead in his tracks to try and fight it. It was no way to stop his body at this point, so he tried to stop his mind from going crazy. He thought about Scott, his alpha, his teacher, and his friend. The fully transformed Bata could hear his alpha in his mind 'breather Liam, take control of your mind, anchor yourself to something'. That is what he did, he anchored himself to the voice is his mind and focused on the hunt for his Alpha. Totally wolfed out Liam could feel the power in his body but for once he had focus. He focused on the scent, his eyes picked up slight signs of a trail, and sounds of movement and heavy breathing. Once he locked on to Scott he took off like lighting. Liam's naked body was being smacked by branches and weeds but he didn't feel anything. All he wanted was to capture his alpha pray.

Scott stopped at a cliff and waited for his Bata to find him. He could tell he wasn't more than a few seconds behind him. He could also tell that Liam was totally wolfed out, so when he did catch up it was going to hurt, and it did to. Scott turned to run as he saw a flash of skin and claws flying at him. Scott could only do one thing, and that was to take the tackle. As the two crashed down to the ground and came to a rolling stop just feet from the cliff edge Liam jumped up, and took an attack posture. Scott could tell that Liam has lost control and had to snap him out of it. When talking was answered with growls and swing claws, Scott saw no choice but to let go. His eyes turned bright red and his ears, hair and fangs came out. The alpha let out at roar that scared sleeping birds and animals a mile away. Even out of control the young Bata submitted in front of his alpha and went down to his knee.

Liam looked up at Scott completely unwolfed aside from his glowing gold eyes. Scott standing naked over him, took a deep breath and returned to normal. His eyes glowing red dimmed as he watched Liam's do the same. Liam stood up still breathing heavy. "Sorry I lost it for the moment" Liam said embraced more than anything "I got into it hard core"

"I could tell" smiled Scott "that tackle hurt and you found me a lot quicker than I thought you would"

"I did? I got upset cause I was taking so long to get me senses together."

"I was planning on it taking at lest a couple of hours. You are getting stronger and faster, now we just have to work on you control" Scott says as he lays down on the ground about a foot from the cliff edge.

"Ya, it would be nice to use my gifts without hurting people" Liam replies while laying down a couple of feet aside Scott and prop himself up on his allows. Liam could see Scott in all his beautiful strong glory. He couldn't help but marvel over his out stretched body as Scott reached his arms up over his head to get a full stretch. As Liam's eye moved from his alpha's cheats down he noticed that Scott's four inch dick was now a girthy eight inches pointing straight up to his navel. "umm Scott? Would you like me to leave you alone for a few minutes" Liam asked as his face turned noticeably red even in the dime moon light.

Scott propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his Bata confused. "why?" he asked. Liam nodded is head prompting Scott to look down at his very hard penis. "oh is see" Scott chuckled "I didn't even think of that. I always get hard after a full on wolf out. You just never can tell because I usually have cloths on. I am guessing in not the only one with that problem" Scott smirking drawing attention Liam's just as hard but not as big Dick. Liam sat straight up and covered it up embarrassed. Liam knew it was from seeing Scott and not wolfing out.

"lay back and chill out Liam, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm hard too. It will go away soon. In fact I'm kind of impressed how big you are."

Liam returned back to his previous position and took a deep breath. "Thanks, I swear it got like two inches longer after I was bit".

"Ya that seems to be another perk" Scott happily smirked

"Can I ask you a question Scott without you looking at me weird?"

"Well I'm going to look at you weird regardless for so many reasons, but shoot." Scott joked

"Where you always uncut? Because I wasn't before I got turned and the day after my full moon I noticed that my foreskin was there."

Scott looked a bit shocked but laughed a little "I never been in the position to be asked that before, and the only person who noticed was Styles. But no I wasn't uncut before. I'm guessing it came back the same way my old scars went away"

"I was thinking that too"

"I have to admit that it was one of the weirdest changes that happen to me through the whole thing." Scott said with a bit of a chuckle

"I know right" Liam said while looking at his own still hard member. Trying to avoid looking at Scotts hoping that would allow it to go down. Scott's naked body and hard dick was turning him one way more than he thought it would. "It was almost two weeks until I felt comfortable jerking off with it. You should have seen it, I was all nervous and stuff." Liam didn't realize what he said till it came out of his mouth and was hoping Scott wouldn't take it that way.

"I should have seen you jerk off?" Scott repeated laughing knowing that he didn't mean it like that.

"That's not what I meant. Forget that I said that" Liam bagged

"Nope I can it's out there" Scott grind and joked back "Well regardless what you meant, I may get to after all."

Liam's heart skipped a bet and a look of fear came over his face, but his Dick started throbbing.

"What do you mean by that?" Liam squeaked

"I mean that mine isn't going down and I don't know about you but I don't have all night to wait so I am going to take care of it"

"Wait, here, now?"

"Ya, why not. There is no one around and I have always wanted to rub one out outside"

"Well ok." Liam's heart was racing and his dick was getting painfully harder with every word Scott spoke. "Well, I will leave you to it then."

"No need, I'm not shy, and it's not like we both don't do it. Plus this is a perfect spot."

"Ok, I guess I can't argue with that logic" Liam sat back down, and couldn't pull his eyes away from the site of his alpha sitting on the ground, back leaning on the large rock behind him, with one leg bent and the other stretched out, and starting to stroke his rock hard cock. Liam took a similar position about a foot away from Scott's shoulder, and started to play with his own balls. He knew he would need to go slow seeing how he was close to cumming from just watching Scott. Even thou Scott was a foot away Liam could feel the heat from his alpha's body and the smell of him was intoxicating. It took everything he had to keep himself from tackling him and impelling his mouth with Scott's cock. His mouth was watering.

Scott was breathing heavier, and tilts his head back laying on the rock. "What are you thinking about?" Scott asked with a heavy breathed tone

Liam got concerned cause of what he was really think about, and had to come up with a different idea "Uhm, a blow job"

"Having a hot wet mouth to slide up and down my cock right now would be awesome."

" Ya it would" Liam replied with a glow in his eyes. Then as if he lost all control over his own voice he slipped out "I could give you one" with a shocked look on his face Liam turned bright enough red that anyone could see it in the pail moon light. He just knew Scott would get up and run away and kick him out of the pack.

"Ok" Scott said looking at his Bata and smirking still stroking his eight inch cock.

Liam shocked and sitting still looking at his alpha "What!?"

Scott stood up just to move closer to Liam and sat back down on top of the rock with his lags spread apart enough to let his balls rest on the rock "If you want to go to town buddy"

Liam's eyes wide and glowing a bright yellow. He shook off the shock and got up to his knees, and leaned in closer to Scott's waiting member. "You sure cause I have never done this before?"

"Hell ya I'm sure. I have always wanted to get sucked off outside before, and don't worry I will tell you what I like. Just remember no teeth"

With the reassurance the young Bata reached out slowly for the throbbing hard dick. When he grabbed hold he could feel it twitch at the feel of his touch. With a short gaze into his alpha's eyes getting a smile back he move his mouth closer. Liam took a deep breath of the musky but sweet air around Scott's cock and brought it to his lips. He took the head in and licked it. He could taste the pre-cum and heard Scott release a deep moan. Liam then felt Scott put his hand on the back of his head, and gently pushed it down indicating that he wanted Liam suck down more of his cock. The Bata had no problems following his alpha's instructions as he relaxed his jaw slide Scott's hard member farther down his watering throat.

"Ooh fuck Liam that feeling so good"

Scott's moan prompted Liam to go down even farther till he felt the hot cock hit the back of his throat. He has never had anything that far back there before so he gagged and pulled the dick out of his mouth a coughed a few time.

"Sorry I'm just not used to it I guess" Liam apologized.

"No problem buddy. It felt really good" Scott reassured with a smile. "You actually got farther than anyone else has. What about you? How does your first cock taste?"

"A bit salty, but I really like it. Can I suck it some more" Liam asked looking up to Scott's eyes with a hopeful grin.

"I sure as hell won't stop you. But this time I really like it if you would suck it and stroke it with your hand at the same time" Scott instructed his Bata's head down to his wanting Dick.

Liam did just as Scott told him to do. He was bobbing his mouth and hand up and down Scott's shaft with a medium pace. "Oh my god Liam, suck my cock" moaned Scott with deep breathes. Hearing his name moaned from his alpha turned Liam on so much. At one point he felt he was going to cum himself and he wasn't even touching his own Dick, but he was able to fight the urge. He wanted to cum after seeing his alpha blow his load. "Go down and lick my balls" instructed Scott. Liam did just that. He started circling the right one with his tongue and sucked it gently, then moved over to the left. All while stroking Scott's cock. Scott looked down at Liam with his nuts in his mouth and saw Liam's glowing yellow eye looking up at him, and that was enough to send him over the edge.

"Ooohhh my god Liam you going to make me shot!" Scott said loudly "just don't stop stroking my cock"

Liam's eyes widened at the chance to see the hottest thing ever. He keep stroking like he was told as he felt the milky white ropes of cut came shooting out Scott's trembling dick. Scott's whole body spasm each time he shot out a new rope. All five ropes shot out at least up to his chest and one even went as far as his own eye.

Scott sat up after caching his breath and wiping the cum off his own eye, to see Liam with his jaw dropped in awe. "That was amazing Liam. I don't think I have ever shot that much or that far before. I would say if that was your first time you are a natural buddy"

Liam face made a satisfied smile "Thank you, I have never wanted to do that before now so I am kinda shocked myself" "Can I do one more thing?"

"After that you can do whatever you want" Scott exclaimed

"Can I taste your cum. I have only tasted my own and I wonder what yours tastes like"

"No problem, but only if you lick it off my body" winked Scott

The young Bata was hoping he would say that. As Scott leaned back Liam moved up over Scott. Starting from the first rope of cum that ran down to his lower Abe. Liam licked all the way up the line to the next one. Finding it tasted better than his own spunk he searched each line of cum and lapped it up. The last one lead him to Scotts hard nipple. Without even thinking about it he stayed there licking and nibbling at it. Scott let out a deep moan that made Liam realize what he was doing. He realized that he was laying on top of his alpha, with their hard cocks touching. The young Bata was mindlessly grinding his throbbing member on Scott's for release. Liam jumped up embarrassed. "Sorry I must have gotten carried away again ".

"No that felt hot" smiled Scott "I should return the favor so you can get off".

"No that is ok. I can take care of it myself when I get home"

"Will you stop being so shy. You just sucked me off, then got me hard again, so obviously I don't mind. Besides you will have a bad case of blue balls by that time, and we can't have that now can we."

"Ok but I warn you that it won't take long"

Liam started to shack in anticipation of getting his own cock sucked off by Scott. The alpha grabbed his Bata by the shoulders and pulled him closer. Scott laid back on the rock and positioned Liam so he had a leg on each side of Scott's head and his rock hard dick standing above his warm mouth. Scott lifted his head and licked each one of Liam's nuts, then ran his tongue up the shaft of his cock. When Scott reached Liam cock head he tasted the precum and circled tip a couple of times them plunged the musky cock into his mouth.

"Holly fuck Scott" Liam moaned loudly arching his back "Your mouth feels so fucking good"

Scott started to bob his head faster on the younger Bata's wet cock. He knew Liam was going come soon from the moaning and the throbbing, and he was right. "FUCK SCOTT IM GOING TO CUM SOON" moaned Liam.

Scott pulled out Liam's cock with a popping sound and looked up at him "I want you to jerk off on my face" instructed Scott as he reached down and stroked his own dick.

The Bata grabbed he own pecker and stoked it about five time when "FUCK IM CUMMING!" moaned Liam shooting seven or eight hot ropes of spunk on and over his alpha's face. Liam slid down Scotts body and collapsed onto all fours with Scott under him and face to face. He could feel Scott pumping his own cock just inches from his ass.

"I'm cumming too" moaned Scott as he shot his second load onto his Bata's ass and back.

"Ooh that is so warm" exclaimed Liam with a tired smile that matched Scott's.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Scotts was a bright red and Liam's a bright yellow. Liam's shaky arms and legs gave out, and made him fall onto his alpha's sweat covered body. "That was amazing" said into his alpha's chest. "I never came so hard or that much before"

"Same here. You sure you never done that before?" Scott asked his Bata with heavy breath

"I swear I haven't, I never even thought about being with a guy before I saw you naked tonight."

"It was like your mouth was made to suck my dick."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it has something to do with you biting me, and why you are the only guy I am turned one by."

"That could be cause you too are the only guy that has ever turned me on. If that is the case, that is for sure a perk."

"So what you are saying we can add this to our training routine?"

Scott tilted Liam's head up gently by his chine." Oh yes" and kissed his Bata on the lips.

Liam smiled when Scott pulled away. "I am looking forward to tomorrows training."

"Same here but for now I think we should rest." Scott took a deep breath and laid his head back. "Did I ever tell you that I have always wanted to take a nap outside naked" He looked back down and saw his young Bata has already fell asleep on his chest. Scott curled his arm around him smiled and feel asleep content and relaxed.


End file.
